ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Americano (song)
"Americano" is a song by Lady Gaga off Born This Way. The song title was revealed through Vogue magazine. At The Monster Ball on May 3rd in Mexico, Gaga debuted an acoustic version of the song. She also stated that “''It sounds like a pop record, but when I sing it, I see Edith Piaf in a spotlight with an old microphone''." On May 5, 2011, Gaga performed the song with Fernando Garibay during her concert at Foro Sol. Lady Gaga revealed at the Born This Way press conference in Mexico City that there are two versions of the song. One is a mariachi and techno version that is bilingual, while the other is an extended, mariachi only version where Gaga is singing completely in Spanish. Background During an interview with Vogue, Gaga described the song as “''a big mariachi techno-house record, where I am singing about immigration law and gay marriage and all sorts of things that have to do with disenfranchised communities in America.” She then goes on to describe the vocals of the song. “''It sounds like a pop record, but when I sing it, I see Edith Piaf in a spotlight with an old microphone.” NME reported that the song is “''Told as a love story between Gaga and a girl from L.A., this is an acid house-fuelled Mexican-themed footstomper.” Gaga revealed that “''This was her first proper collaboration with Fernando Garibay and White Shadow. Labels had been telling Fernando to tone down his mexican influences, but here, they really brought them out. It was when Prop 8 was overturned in California. The immigration law was passed in Arizona, houses were being raided for immigrants, some of whom had been here for 20 years. America was once the land of the free, and now they're telling everyone to get the fuck out.” At a press conference for her new album in Mexico on May 6, 2011, Lady Gaga brought up the song Americano, saying she wrote it in response to Arizona's immigration laws. She continued by saying, "I don’t stand by many of those unjust immigration laws in my country." Gaga revealed on twitter that the song was about what the American Dream means to her. http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/72468457769271296 Live performance *The Monster Ball Tour (May 3, 5, 6, 2011 only) *Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) *BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) Lyrics I met a girl in east L.A. In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eights in two Barrio chords We fell in love But not in court La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la I don't I don't Aaaahhh America Americano Aaaahhh America Americano Mis canciones son de la re revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me we can marry on the west coast On a wednesday, En el verano o en agosto I don't speak your I don't speak your Language, oh no I don't speak your I don't speak your Jesus Cristo Aaaahhh America Americano Aaaahhh America Americano I will cry for, I have fought for How I love you I have cried for I will die for How I care In the mountains, las campanas Están sonando Todo los chicos (chicas), y los chicos (chicas) Se están besando I don't speak your I don't speak your Language, oh no I don't speak your I won't speak your Jesus Cristo I don't speak your I won't speak your Americano I don't speak your I don't speak your Jesus Cristo Aaaahhh America Americano Aaaahhh America Americano Aaaahhh America Americano Aaaahhh America Americano Don't you try to catch me Don't you try to catch me No, no, no I'm living on the edge of Living on the edge Of the law, law law Don't you try to catch me Don't you try to get me No, no, no, no Don't you try to catch me I'm living on the edge of the law law, law, law Credits *Programming — Fernando Garibay, DJ White Shadow *Instrumentation and arrangement — Fernando Garibay, Cheche Alara *Music prep/copying/librarian — Cristina Abaroa (Moon Moosic, Inc.) *Keyboards, guitars — Fernando Garibay *Mariachi band **Guitarrón & vihuela — Mario Hernandez **Guitar — Stephanie Amaro, Fernando Garibay **Requinto Guitar — Andy Abad **Violin — Julio Hernandez, Suemy Gonzalez **Trumpet — Harry Kim *Background vocals — Fernando Garibay, Lady Gaga *Additional background vocals — Carlos Murguia, David Gómez, Jorge Alavrez *Recording — Dave Russell at Studio Bus (LA, California: May 23, 2011) *Additional recording — Rafa Sardina at The Mix Room (Burbank ) *Mixing — Dave Russell at The Mix Room (Burbank ) *Assistant — Paul Pavao *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Tour song Category:Born This Way songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song